Percy Jackson and The Island of Dreams - Chapter 1
by cunningplan2412
Summary: Sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Percy awoke to find himself on a boat. The boat was fairly large and glossy and the front of the ship was... moving? Percy could not see very well, as he was very groggy and the sun's rays reflected of the pearly white boat into his eyes. He looked around and saw many blobs moving around.

"Ah Percy! You're awake!" a familiar voice cheered. Percy knew it from somewhere.

"Huh? Hi?" Percy replied still only able to make out a white blob on a blue blob.

"Oh! You must still be under the effect of Hypnos! You probably don't remember, but you made a deal with him. If he helped you to help me, Annabeth, then you would have to go to The Island of Dreams. That's where we're heading now. You were put to sleep because Hypnos was unsure if you would come quietly or make a fuss." Annabeth told Percy. He still couldn't make out Annabeth, but atleast he knew where he was. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he could see very clearly. There were many people walking around the ship, ignoring Percy as if he was a shadow. Percy noted that they weren't in a dazed state, so they hadn't been mind-controlled by Luke. Speaking of Luke, Percy finally had finally defeated him, but Annabeth had gone crazy, because she had loved Luke. She almost commited suicide, but Hypnos made her forget about that. Now, Percy was on his way to the Island of Dreams.

The story continues with Percy arriving at The Island of Dreams.

"So, the 'Island of Dreams' huh? Looks like the 'Island of Hobos'." Percy said quietly to Annabeth as they walked off the ship, obviously seeing the hundreds, possibly thousands of homeless people lining the diamond streets. Each and every one held a sign that said, possibly in different handwriting, but they all said the same thing: 'Follow the correct path or perish in your own dream'. Percy was slightly freaked out by this and held Annabeth's hand as they walked along. Eventually they reached a wooden hut, like a witches' hut.

"Don't tell me we're going in there." Percy muttered to Annabeth,

"No. _you're_ going in there. I'm staying out here. Hypnos' orders for only _you_ to go in there."

"Oh." Percy said "Wish me luck!" Percy said rather half-heartedly. Annabeth silently wished him luck.

"Percy Jackson. The great slayer of Kronos. Welcome to The Island of Dreams. I will be your hypnotist, Trancer, hidden brother of Hypnos." a voice said, clearly and calmly.

"Please keep all belongings with Annabeth while I hypnotise you." Trancer commanded.

"Already done. Sir." Percy murmured.

"Great. Then we shall begin. I will say 'Three' and you will fall in a trance. One." Trancer said, and immediatly then, Percy keeled over and fell on, luckily, a comfy bed. "Woops, but too much emphasis on 'One'. Oh well. Anyway. Percy Jackson, your dream shall begin shortly, please choose the right path or stay in my trance. Forever."

**Sorry this chapter was a bit boring. I needed the build-up. Next chapter will have more *****_Sexy* _****times.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy awoke back in the witches hut, yet something was different. There was no-one in the corner. Trancer had gone. There was. however. someone on his bed. Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth." Percy spoke uneasily.

"Hi Percy, you're finally awake! That's good." She purred. This confused Percy. He had always had strong feelings for Annabeth, but Annabeth had always loved Luke.

"I'm guessing I got out of Trancer's dream?" Percy inquired, attempting to change the subject.

"Yes, but don't try to to change the subject, Perce. I know you secretly love me. Except it's not a secret. And do you know what? I love you back!" Annabeth spoke, suddenly sexily. Percy was incredibly confused at this outburst.

"Anne, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself" Percy told her, still uneasy.

"Percy, I fucking love you! I want to fuck you! Isn't that obvious?!" This turned Percy on incredibly. His boner rose and rose.

"That's good. Very good." Annabeth said, fondling Percy's hard organ. She turned to Percy and proceeded to unbutton her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It flew off, uncovering a very revealing bra. It only covered her nipples. "Go on. Touch them. I know you want to." Annabeth chided. Percy held out a shaking hand and touched one of her breasts.

"Wow, those are big." Percy said, it was all he could say. Not a moment had passed before Percy was happily playing with Annabeth's boobs as she occasionaly growled. The growls were of hunger. She wanted more. She wanted better.

"Percy. I want you inside of me. Please." She had lust in her eyes, and Percy wasn't one to disappoint. He pulled down his trousers, then his pants. His throbbing member popped out, hungry for pussy. Annabeth eyed it with wonder. "Wow Percy, I didn't know you felt that way about me." She said as she pulled down her trousers to show a pair of red panties. She gingerly pulled them down as well, teasing Percy. Percy was shouting in his mind. 'COME ON, COME ON. I WANT VAGINA' except in a more polite and civil tone. Well that was what his dick was telling him. Her panties fell, only to reveal a nice and shaven pussy. She had obviously prepared for this moment. Annabeth pushed Percy onto his back, as he was sat up, playing with his penis. "Down." Annabeth ordered. Percy obeyed. Annabeth eased herself onto Percy's hard cock. "Ooh! You're so big!" Annabeth cried. She playfully licked his face and then began. She bounced on his massive organ, it constantly hitting her G-Spot as it was so large. Her Pussy could barely handle this as his gigantic schlong went in and out and in and out. She climaxed several times, and eventually,:

"Oh! Annabeth! I'm gonna cum!" He shouted. Annabeth heard this but only bounced faster. Percy climaxed, spraying juicy cum everywhere. Still bouncing Annabeth soon moved to a 69 position, Percy facing Annabeth's cum covered vagina and Annabeth with a giant dick. Percy licked eagerly and even caused Annabeth to climax twice, with his skillfull licking, whereas Annabeth was constantly deep-throated, with only half of Percy's cock. She could not take this massive dick and cummed once more. Percy picked up Annabeth's limp body and put her up against the wall. He slid his wet member into her pussy slowly and teasingly. He went slow for a few moments, then instantly went haywire, thrusting as much as a man can thrust and Annabeth's pussy was so small and tight, Percy could hold no longer and cummed all over Annabeth's boobs and chest and vagina. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? Percy, are you in there?" It was Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo slowly inched the door open, until his shaggy head popped in.

"Oh. Bad timing?" Leo inquired. The scene in front of him confused him. But it soon made sense. Too much sense. It made so much sense that some sense transferred into an action. Leo knew what he wanted to do. He quietly shut the door to the shed and stood with his back to it. "Continue. I'm not stopping you." Leo said. The couple needed no more re-assurance and instantly got back into it. Annabeth was on the ball, her tits flailing in motion with Percy's thrusts. His shaft was all that could be seen as he moved deep within Annabeth's vagina.

'Hmm... She's not a virgin. I wonder who she lost it to.' Percy thought as he rammed Annabeth again and again. Meanwhile, Leo was by the door, he had pulled down his pants and was stroking his cock with pleasure, happy with the sights in front of him. Annabeth was pushed up the wall as Percy's dick went in further still. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned to Leo and said:

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and Leo nodded. Percy pulled Annabeth down from the wall and decided Leo needed some loving. Percy ordered Leo to lay down on the floor and Leo obeyed. Percy placed Annabeth so her pussy lapsed over Leo's throbbing dick. Annabeth was helpless as the boys shifted her to a comfortable fucking position. Percy then shoved his penis in her mouth. Leo started first, shoving his dick in and out of her vagina, in and out. Annabeth screamed and broke out into multiple orgasms. This was soon stopped when Percy started thrusting, deep-throating Annabeth once more. He would go in and out as Annabeth tried to scream from being deep-throated and fucked at the same time. Yet nothing came out. Well, except for her cum. She cummed so much that Leo's dick was covered before he'd even cummed. Percy was at his limit and sprayed his white stuff all over Annabeth and Leo. Leo didn't stop. The masses of cum just turned him on even more. The boys fucked Annabeth 'till they'd all cummed and they were all white with the stuff.

"Wow. You guys are amazing!" Annabeth said in between breathes, as the hard fucking had her out of breathe.


End file.
